waldeinsamkeit
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hiro tak sempat berpikir bahwa presensi Baymax di sekitarnya adalah pertanda bahwa Tadashi masih di sini. [for event Festival Fandom Barat]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Marvel** and **Disney**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** modified canon, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** tiba-tiba saya kepikiran begini. kalau baymax diprogram bisa menghancurkan programnya sendiri. dan ketika hiro jengah akan kepergian tadashi dan kelepasan meminta baymax lenyap lalu robot itu mengabulkannya demi membuat hiro merasa lebih baik. ehe.

* * *

 **Ditulis untuk meramaikan event Festival Fandom Barat II c:**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **waldeinsamkeit**_

 **.**

* * *

Malam ketika Hiro menemukan dirinya kembali mengingat polah dan konversasi kasual Tadashi yang mengisi resonansi kubikel kamarnya adalah waktu di mana ia akan menyesali segala perbuatannya seumur hidup kemudian.

Ia menoleh pada sekat-sekat yang mebentangi ruang kecilnya dengan Sang Kakak dan mengintipnya dari celah kecil hanya untuk menemukan topi milik Tadashi di sana.

Ada yang meremas jantungnya ketika mengingat kenyataan kini nampak. Walau Callaghan dan Krei terkurung dalam bui dan mendapat balasan atas segala kesalahannya, tetap ada yang mengganjal. Dan kini, bertambah sesak.

 _Kalau saja Tadashi tak memikirkan keselamatan Callaghan yang nyatanya biadab._

 _Kalau saja Tadashi tak memiliki hati yang terlampau baik._

 _Kalau saja Tadashi tak berlari pada gedung terbakar._

 _Kalau saja Tadashi bisa ia tahan._

 _Kalau saja, kalau saja, kalau saja … omong kosong_!

Hiro melayang pada bayang-bayangnya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar menggigit lidahnya kuat. Mendesah dan mengujar refleks—yang seharusnya, tak pernah ia sebut di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aaaw—"

Ada onomatope klik klik dan desisan angin yang membentuk wujud gemuk di belakang sana setelahnya. Dan.

"Halo, aku Baymax, pendamping kesehatan pribadimu—"

"Oh, tidak sekarang, Baymax." Hiro mendesah dan mengubur diri dalam selimut.

"—dalam skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa kau menilai rasa sakitmu?"

"Nol Baymax. Dan aku sedang tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kembalilah."

"Aku akan memindaimu sekarang."

Desah napas diikuti gerakan tubuh yang cepat. Hiro bangkit dan menarik Baymax dalam gegas. "Hentikan, Baymax. Aku puas dengan pelayananmu dan kembalilah ke tempatmu sekarang."

"Dalam pindaianku, kau telah menyatakan suatu kebohongan."

"Baymax! Aku tidak sedang membutuhkanmu!"

Ia mungkin butuh obat penenang, karena, kepalanya kini terasa memanas. Baymax kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan statis itu dan membuat Hiro mendorongnya jauh-jauh sebelum robot itu mengucap hal-hal lain seperti _tekanan darahmu meninggi_ atau semacamnya.

"Aku adalah pendamping kesehatan pribadimu, maka aku—"

"—bisakah kau lenyap sebentar, Baymax?!"

Bahwa ada hal di mana ia tak membutuhkan siapa pun kecuali sepi dan sepai angin untuk mengenang Tadashi. Hiro berbalik dengan mata berkaca dan sedikit lega ketika tak mendengar balasan apa pun dari robot marsmallow tersebut.

Tapi, tiba-tiba.

"Kalau saat ini aku lenyap, apa itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Tak ada tolehan, dan Hiro membalas dalam langkah keras kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang. "Tentu saja."

Ketika itu, Hiro tak melihat satu pun lengkungan kurva pada bentuk linear di bawah mata Baymax, dan, Hiro menganggap dirinya sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Sampai suara berdesing mengejutkannya dalam sepersekian detik, satu tolehan membawa atensinya pada entitas lembut yang senang memeluk tersebut. Bulatan di dada Baymax terbuka, menyembulkan satu _chip_ hijau berlabel Tadashi Hamada seakan siap ditarik.

 _Tapi,_ kemudian, tangan gemuk Baymax begitu saja mengambilnya dan membuat _chip_ itu benar-benar terlepas dari segala program Sang Robot.

"Aku harap kau puas dengan pelayanan kesehatanmu."

Tremor beserta osilasi besar yang begitu singkat di permukaan putih bersihnya, menunduk, Baymax memusatkan sengat elektris pada daerah sekitar dada kirinya.

Dan,

 _krek_.

 _Chip_ itu hancur. Berkeping-keping.

Baymax tak sempat menguarkan senyum terakhirnya pada Hiro sebelum akhirnya robot vynil itu terjatuh dan terempas pada lantai.

Mati.

Rusak.

Tak terprogram.

Hiro melebarkan mata.

Suara Tadashi berdengung di telinga.

 _"Bahkan, Baymax bisa menghancurkan programnya sendiri kalau kau mau."_

Saat itu, Hiro bahkan tak sempat berpikir, bahwa ia hanya bergantung pada _chip_ itu setelah Tadashi pergi, untuk membuat Baymax tetap _hidup_. Bahwa saat itu, Hiro tak sempat berpikir, presensi Baymax di sekitarnya adalah pertanda bahwa Tadashi masih _di sini_. Masih bersamanya.

Tidak ada lagi sekarang.

Kemudian Hiro mengisak dalam diam kepada waktu dan segala sesaknya udara di kubikel lembap yang mengurungnya selama (dan mungkin benar-benar menjadi selamanya) ini.

Ia telah membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar.

Tadashi sudah pergi.

Dan kini, Baymax juga pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
